


That's an Order

by themechanicsnightmare (ihaventsleptyetits4amoops)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, because the clones deserve it, that's it just 450 words of fluff and clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaventsleptyetits4amoops/pseuds/themechanicsnightmare
Summary: Cody is injured, Rex is sleepy, and Kix is a dirty, dirty cheater.





	That's an Order

His head swam and Cody gave himself three seconds to regret sitting up before he tried to go any further. He didn’t have time for any longer. He had to get moving, quickly, before he was spotted.

He swung his legs out of bed.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Busted. Fierfek.

“I’m going to work. I need to find the general. I have a report – “

“You have a concussion,” Kix said, glaring and pushing Cody back into bed. “You’re going to _rest._ ”

 Cody levelled a glare of his own at his younger brother, but the medic remained unmoved.

“Don’t make me sedate you.”

“You sedate me,” Cody growled, “And there will be a lot of toothbrushes and ‘freshers in your future.”

“Sure, Commander,” Kix said, patting Cody’s shoulder. “Now sleep.”

 

When Kix had left, Cody lay, head throbbing, and listened to the hustle and bustle of medical. If he waited until Kix was sufficiently distracted by another patient, he figured he’d have time to get away before his absence was noticed. A detour into a ‘fresher to vomit on the way to his office might be necessary, but that was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

Sitting up carefully, Cody glanced around to make sure no one was watching him. In the next bed, Rex was sleeping peacefully, his bandaged arm tucked close against his chest. Good. Running around after General Skywalker all the time, his little brother needed the rest.

Aside from Rex, there was no one nearby. Slowly, Cody put his feet on the ground. And Kix materialised in front of him, sporting a glare that would melt transparisteel.

He sighed. “Why did I think you’d listen to me?”

A solid shove to Cody’s shoulder knocked him off balance and he fell backwards. Kix lifted his legs back up onto the bed as he passed.

“Stay,” he said sternly, turning his attention to the next bed. He slid one arm behind Rex’s shoulders, the other behind his knees, and lifted him out of bed. Rex let out an indignant, if sleepy, squawk at being moved.

“Kix, wha – “

“Go back to sleep, Rex,” Kix said, placing him carefully on top of Cody.

Rex blinked and mumbled, shifting to get comfortable. Within moments he was asleep again, curled into Cody’s side, his arm flung across Cody’s chest.

Cody glared at Kix over Rex’s head. There was no way he was moving now and Kix knew it, the bastard.

“Foul play,” he complained quietly. His fingers carded lightly through Rex's hair.

Kix just smirked.

“You know I outrank you, right?”

Kix’s smirk grew. “Medical outranks everybody,” he said, patting Cody’s ankle. “Now get some rest Commander, that’s an order.”

 

When Kix checked on them half an hour later, they were both asleep.


End file.
